Monk
Overview The Monk is the only Master class power brawler in the game. It is first class in Master tier It is a close quarter combat class and is fairly easy to use. Appeareance The Monk has a belt over his torso, and two bands on his hands. He also wears a light vest. He has a different variant of staffs that he uses as his weapons. The staffs on all paths are quite similar, but they differ when it comes to the tip. On the main path, the staff is regular, and it looks like a stick with strips of neon lining it. On each end, there is a neon bulb. On the first path, there is a larger "knot" at the tip of the staff, which looks similar to a hive. On the second path, there is a large neon ring at the tip, which is adorned by two other objects assumed to be accessories to the ring. Specialties The Monk specializes in melee combat, and can hit people at medium range. The Monk is a good combo class, as you can bind the enemy with your first ability then finish them off. The Monk has the ability to use his Critical ability without having to charge his critical power. Moves Main Attack: Bo Staff. '''The Monk swings his staff, dealing 150 damage. This attack has a short cooldown, so it can deal huge bursts of damage in a short ammount of time. '''First Ability: Focus Wave. '''The Monk slams his staff into the ground, creating a wave that moves forward and passes through walls, If the wave hits anyone it will deal 150 damage and apply the Bind effect to the target. This is a stack ability that can be stacked up to 2 times, you gain 1 stack every 5 seconds. '''Second Ability: Inner Peace. '''The Monk spins around, creating a circle around him that deals 150 damage and shoots all enemies in his range up into the air. This ability has a 5 second cooldown. '''Critical 'Ability: Meditate. ' This Ability is able to be used without any critical power just like the Sorcerer's. This ability heals the Monk and gives him a speed boost, depending on how much Critical Power he has. The Critical power you have is displayed over your Head. 1 Critical power heals the Monk for 5 HP and gives him +1 Speed. Tips * You are quite bulky with 1000 health, meaning you can take out most light classes. You can deal alot of damage with your Main attack. * Before engaging completely, try to bind the enemy with your first ability, that way you will be able to deal alot more damage. * Most people will start running away if they are damaged or sent flying, if you are being chased bind the enemy with your first ability, and if that doesn't do the trick, try to use your second ability. * If you are on the point of death and being chased, Use your critical if you have any critical power, you will gain some health to work with and a huge speed boost. Trivia * Prior to Critical Strike's greatest update, the Monk was viewed as one of the worst classes. * The Monk's Critical ability, Meditate, used to give the player boosted attacks and speed rather than a complex buffing system as seen above.